Once Upon A Time, There Was A Movie Called The Avengers
by a62belle
Summary: Well, Skye just wanted to have someone to cuddle with after having nightmares. Let's just say one thing led to another... This is a sort of AU, because Ward still betrays the team, but in a different way, working for a terrorist organisation, not Hydra. And Coulson isn't the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., Fury is. Skoulson.


May is at Coulson's office, discussing Skye.

"She alright after Ward?" she asks.

"Healing," Coulson snaps back, she doesn't know how personal this is, doesn't know he fell in love with her the minute he opened to door to her van.

"Look, I get this is personal," May says. Shit, Coulson thinks, did I really make it so obvious that I love her?

"No matter how hard I've been on her, I think of her as a daughter as well," May continues.

Wait a minute, did Melinda May, Human Profiler Supreme just mistake his feelings of love as fatherly ones? Oh well, at least it meant he kept his cover.

He nods, "I just hope she'll be able to get over him."

"Skye's strong, she might think she needs a little help though, I'm warning all the boys, don't do it, no matter how much she begs you," May says.

"I'm not some confused weak rookie, May. I promise I won't," Coulson says, dismissing her.

* * *

It starts when Skye has a nightmare.

Grant Ward, Agent of Hydra has caught her. She's in a cell. He threatened to rape her. He's doing just that.

"No! Please! No! AC, help me!" Skye shouts, but Ward threatens her by pulling out a knife.

"Aw, ickle Skye is calling for help. Do that again and I will kill not only you, but Coulson," he spits out the name, "as well."

"No! AC!" she shouts once more, desperate for her boss, her mentor, her protector, and, he did not know it, the man she loved, to save her as Ward came close.

Coulson dashes into her bunk, invasion of privacy be damned. His heart breaks when he sees Skye thrashing on her bunk, tears running freely down her face. Stupid, stupid, he thinks, suddenly, you're letting your feelings cloud your actions. Don't you care about what you might do when she's weak. Save her already.

Coulson moves next to her bed, holds both her hands in place, by her side.

"Shhhh, calm down Skye, it's just a nightmare, I'm here," he whispers into her ear.

Skye relaxes slightly before those brown eyes that AC has learnt to love snap open.

"Want to talk about it?" He asks, slightly.

"Ward, he was...raping me. Said he'd...he'd ki-kill you if I...I shouted for help," Skye gasped as she sat up.

Coulson looks at her softly. With love even. Or perhaps Skye is just imagining it. She can't quite figure out. She thinks she's just dreaming. After all, her stoic and steely boss couldn't possible share her affection, could he?

"I'm sorry to keep you awake," she mumbles.

"Don't worry, I was just at the couch, watching television. Do you know they actually made footage of the New York invasion and turned it into a movie?" He says, as lightly as possible, but Skye knows the significance. They had footage of his death, the movies was a box-office hit, yet they wiped it out of his plausible memory to make sure he would forget about his resurrection.

Skye remembers how much she enjoyed The Avengers when she finally saved enough cash to go to the movies. She's ashamed to say she was enjoying her popcorn when Coulson died, but it had never come to her that it was actual footage, she always thought it fact-based fiction.

"Perhaps you want to watch it with me?" Skye asks, crossing her fingers hoping the answer is a negative, but Coulson just looks relieved and switches on the television to the channel the movie is on.

Both of them sit on the bed since it's the only seat in the room and watch. They fall asleep in each other's arms before the death scene.

The sound of a bomb in the movie wakes Skye up. She realises she's in his arms, they're resting face to face. She's never felt so...safe in her life. It's a hug she doesn't want to get out off. As she gently moves her way out of the half-awake senior agent's arms to pick up the remote and switch the television off, her hands ghost over the agent's obvious arousal.

"Skye!" he gasps, his bright blue eyes opening with a jerk.

Smiling, Skye switches off the television, as moving slowly to pull off the senior agent's t-shirt.

"Skye?" he says, half questioningly, trying to resist.

"Oh no mister, you've got some explaining to do," she laughs, pointing to his arousal.

Within seconds, his lips crash onto hers, releasing a loud moan from both sides. He loves the sound.

"Do we?," he asks, as soon as their lips leave each other. His hands slide under her dress, caressing her breasts as she pulls off his top.

"I'm on the pill. Too much," she whispers in reply, pulling his pants down. Reluctantly releasing his hands, he moves down to remove his boxers, naked in front of Skye while she remains fully clothed.

Her hands ghost over his scar, something she's always wanted to do, his arousal turning worse, if that is even possible.

"Oh my god, Skye, it hurts so bad!" He cries out, as Skye pins his hands beside him to prevent him from touching his own cock.

Skye laughs, deftly tying his hands with his own pants. With expertise, she moves down to lick him softly, teasingly, not enough for him to come.

"Skye!" he cries once again, in a mix of both pain and pleasure, offering himself up to Skye once and for all. Skye unties his hands, pulling off her dress as well.

"I'm gonna get you for that," he says darkly, standing up next to Skye and pushing her none to gently onto the bed, thrusting himself into her.

She moans as he hits her sweet spot. Every. Single. Time.

"Oh Phil!" she shouts, as she comes on him.

The sound of her shouting his name is enough for him to come. He's merciless in his thrusts, the orgasms coming again and again, almost at the same time.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" May and Triplett ask each other, meeting at the middle of the corridor.

"Yep," Triplett says, "Why don't we check Fitz's bunk seems to be the source of the noise."

May nods, they knock on the door, Fitz opens it immediately. Jemma is sitting on his bed, watching The Avengers.

"Did you hear that noise?" they ask each other simultaneously.

Each of them nod. Fitz immediately pulls out a magic window he stowed under his bed, attaching it to the wall in-between his and Skye's bunk.

"Oh," Jemma begins.

"My," Fitz continues for her.

"God," Triplett finishes.

"Coulson!" May says, charging towards Skye's bunk, "he'll pay for using Skye like this!"

Fitzsimmons and Triplett don't try to stop her. They convince themselves it's because they wouldn't be able to stop her if they tried, which was true. But, they knew that very well, in their hearts, they wanted very much to see the hypocrite taking advantage of Skye they had once respected as their incorruptible boss have his assed kicked.

* * *

Fitzsimmons and Triplett position themselves at the doorway, just in case. Though they weren't sure in case of what.

"Son of a bitch!" May yells, pulling Coulson off Skye and giving him a bloody punch.

"What the hell May?" He shouts back, unsuccessful at counter-attack since he's also trying to stem the blood flowing freely out of her nose.

Jemma moves to Skye, offering her a robe.

"If you needed comfort you could always have come to me, you know," Jemma whisper softly, not accusingly, pulling, with Triplett's help, a reluctant Skye out of the room.

"Oh, you know damn well what the hell I'm doing!" May counters, kicking him strongly in the gut, as he spits out and unusual amount of blood. The pair of shoes aren't even steel-toed. They're bed room slippers.

"I warned you not to take advantage of Skye, you sick pervert," May says, kicking him in the chest, surely breaking more than a few ribs.

"May... stand...down," Coulson gasps, to May's sick sense of pleasure.

As he attempts to stand with much pain, May's knee collides with his naked groin, causing him to back over, groaning in pain.

"Please," he begs, as May's fingers wrap around is throat.

* * *

"Don't worry, Skye. May'll take care of Coulson. He really should have known better, " Jemma says bitterly, as she wraps her arms around the hacker, attempting to 'comfort her'.

"What the hell is May doing!" Skye bolts upright with a sense of urgency, to Jemma's surprise.

"Skye, you might think you need him, but it's just going to make moving on harder. May's delivering Coulson's comeuppance," she says, her voice bitter at mentioning her boss's, no, ex-boss's, she's leaving The Bus as soon as possible, name.

Their conversation is cut short by a cry of pain, "May!"

"Bitch!" Skye curses, immediately running to Coulson's office, to the surprise of Triplett and Fitzsimmons.

She goes immediately to the emergency radio.

"This is S.H.I.E.L.D. 616. Emergency protocol 576. We have one agent injured, highly probably in critical condition."

"Stop at The Hub," the operator says, "twenty five miles away."

The Hub goes by quickly, neither May nor Triplett got the order, the team refused to talk about Coulson.

"This is S.H.I.E.L.D. Hub, disciplinary code 485, for disobeying a direct order."

"This is S.H.I.E.L.D. 616, how should we proceed?" Skye asks, eagerly, afraid Coulson could no longer be rescued.

"Prepare to be boarded by a secure paramedic group," the operator replies clinically.

Paramedics and a couple middle-level field agents board the plane, breaking open the door to Skye's bunk, recovering a naked, very bloody, barely conscious Coulson. Skye gives the whole team an icy look before retreating to Coulson's office. She can't stay in the blood-stained bunk.

A paramedic offers Jemma a disgusted look, "You knew he was hurt so badly, as a S.H.I.E.L.D. medical scientist, why didn't you help him?" the look seemed to say.

* * *

"Agent May, Triplett, Simmons and Fitz! Do you care to tell me why Coulson, a Level 8 operative is currently in the ICU unit after sustaining serious injuries, off-duty in a period with absolutely no non-S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives whatsoever!" Fury shouts, through the video conference, with Commander Hill looking grave in the other half of the screen.

"And where the bloody hell is your Level one operative?" Hill shouts, uncommonly vulgar. How important Coulson is to them, May thinks, if only they know what he did.

"She's here," an ice-cold voice says from behind them, "AC," she begins.

"AC?" Fury snorts.

"Agent Coulson, it's, or was, my nickname for him," Skye continues coldly, "AC sustained these injuries as a result of an attack from Agent May," she says, very evidently stopping herself from retching, "and the negligence of Agents Triplett, Fitz and Simmons."

"What provoked this attack?" Hill asks, in a clinical tone, though not near the coldness of Skye.

"I slept with him. May attacked him under the severely misguided idea he was taking advantage of my 'weakness' after Ward's betrayal. Simmons, Triplett and Fitz denied him the medical assistance he needed on the same basis. I am requesting immediate transfer off this plane, I need to trust those whom I work with," Skye finishes coldly.

Fury nods, "Take some time off, two weeks, we'll deal with your breaking protocol later."

"Understood sir. At which hospital is AC located in?" Skye asks.

"A small medical facility off The Hub. I'll arrange transport for you from The Bus."

"Thank you," Skye says, coldly, leaving the room.

"All of you are to report to the Triskelion for further notice," Hill says, "I'll personally meet you there."

They nod, what else can they do?

* * *

"AC, come one, wake up," Skye whispers, desperately.

72 hours since he blacked out.

72 hours since Skye last slept.

72 hours since the family Skye thought she had finally found betrayed her.

The blue eyes ease open, "Skye? Where am I?"

"Oh my god, you're awake! You're at the Hub's medical facility, May beat you up."

"I remember that," he says, wincing, "what happened to the team?"

"May has since been relocated to The Pit, Fitzsimmons to the Fridge and Triplett suspended, until further notice."

Coulson winces. The Pit is a notorious place for S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that ran amok. They say it's the worse place on earth.

"Get me on the line with Fury," Coulson says immediately, to Skye's surprise, as he eases himself up.

Skye does as she's told, offering Coulson the phone.

"Fury, please release Agents May, Fitzsimmons and Triplett immediately," Coulson says, politely, but, to the trained, knowing ear, threateningly.

"Always was a soft touch. I'll release them immediately," Fury says, reluctantly.

* * *

One month later, the former team of S.H.I.E.L.D. 6-1-6 meet up at the car ramp of the same plane.

"Phil," May says, obviously weakened by her experience in The Pit, very grateful to the person who took her out.

"Agent Coulson," the rest of the team say, smilingly, shyly.

"Even though you guys did land me in the hospital," he says, almost jokingly, with Skye by his side, " I want us to put this all behind us. The Bus needs a team, and no matter what the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. says, I want you to be in it."

They nod appreciatively. Watching as Skye claims Coulson's mouth as her own.

It was, of course, very awkward at first; they still can't look at either Coulson nor Skye without feeling a tinge of guilt.

We hurt them badly, they think, yet they're willing to let us start again, rescue us from the depths of hell despite a need to forsake their dignity. We certainly don't deserve it.

* * *

"Skye," Coulson says, shyly, as she moves in for what has now become a common routine. The Bus knows about it. But they know better than to challenge it. What's here is true love, they know.

He suddenly kneels with one leg in front of Skye, offering a blue crimson box, holding one delicate, platinum ring with a floral shaped diamond.

"Our meeting wasn't...especially fortunate," He says, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips while he recalls pulling a bag over her head, "But since then, especially after our first sexual encounter, I knew you were the one for me. So, Skye, will you do me the remarkable honour of becoming Skye Coulson?"

"Oh my god. You want to marry me! Of course I say yes!" Skye exclaims, pulling him into a full hearted kiss.

That night's sex is the the best they've ever had.

* * *

The hall is beautiful, May, Triplett and Fitzsimmons each wearing pretty dresses and tuxedos, sitting in the front row of the church. Coulson, sorry, Phillip is looking fine, but nervous in his tuxedo. The choir sings, and Skye appears.

Her hair is let down in it's usually light waves, but she wears an A-line gown with cap sleeves, studded with sparkling beads all over the bodice, looking like the angel Phillip knows she is.

When they settle for a hearty kiss, united by law as Man and Wife, the team can no longer believe that Phillip was only taking advantage of Skye.

* * *

**Two Years Later**

"Isn't she the cutest little thing?" Jemma says, as she watches Skye carrying little Jaime Nike Coulson, a tiny girl of two months.

Skye and Phillip smile, he'd just been given a promotion to the post of Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. after Fury was thought to be killed in a recent war with Ward's terrorist group. Ward was killed in the war. The enemies of S.H.I.E.L.D. were diminishing, many being brought over by the new S.H.I.E.L.D..

Jemma Simmons, who is by law, Jemma Fitz , since she married the engineer, was pregnant with a daughter. Her marriage was to Triplett's original despair, but he fell head over heels for Audrey Nathan, his new fiancee.

May fell in love with, to the surprise and indignation of many, with Tony Stark, when they were doing a project with him. He had been surprised when he discovered Phillip was still alive, and married, though he was very happy for him. The pair had started hating each other, but they just hit off after Tony had gotten over his infatuation with the young Mrs. Coulson.

They settle down to a movie night, the whole of the extended family, to a screening of The Avengers.

Phillip still can't watch the death scene without wincing, but, with his wife and daughter in his arms, he knows that the ending to The Avengers is, after all, a happy one.


End file.
